


Sencillo

by YNAkuma



Category: O11CE, O11ZE (TV)
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Es una persona sencilla y es fácil complacerlo.
Relationships: Apolodoros "14" Nikotatópulos/Joaquín Costa
Kudos: 2





	Sencillo

Su nombre no es fácil de pronunciar, siempre ha tenido problemas por ello, tantos que se ha acostumbrado a no ser llamado por él. Por eso cuando el chico lo usa algo adentro de él se alborota.

Le ha dicho que no es necesario que le llame por su nombre, le basta con el apodo, es más corto y cómodo, pero si es sincero realmente le agrada escuchar su nombre en su voz. Por ello atesora las veces que el muchacho le nombra y las repite en su cabeza como un mantra.

Es una persona sencilla y es tan fácil complacerlo que le basta con que Joaquín le diga por su nombre de pila. Sin embargo sabe que no puede pedirle al otro tal cosa, es un manojo de nervios y no soporta estar bajo presión, por eso cuando le menciona insiste en que le diga por el sobrenombre que es el número de su camiseta.

A veces piensa que debería dejar de corregirlo, mas sólo lo piensa porque en realidad le gusta verlo nervioso, avergonzado y tímido, le gusta demasiado. Y es que ahora son tan contadas las ocasiones en que le llama así que no puede darse el lujo de perderlas.

—Buenos días, estoy aquí con Apolodoros Nikotató—

—Catorce está bien —le interrumpe.

El chico le mira aturdido y tras unos segundos reacciona. Pierde la concentración, baja la mirada y rasca la parte trasera de su cuello —Cierto, cierto.

No le está mirando y se sonríe cuando advierte que intenta verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

Se aclara la garganta y se prepara para pararse de nuevo frente a la cámara —Buenos días, estoy aquí con Apolodoros Nikota— ay no, otra vez —suspira frustrado y grita un poco.

Su sonrisa se ensancha y empieza a creer que Joaquín lo hace a propósito. Por un instante sus miradas chocan y no puede evitar seguir sonriendo, no sabe cuál de los dos es más atolondrado.

—Vamos, otra vez —le dice despreocupado.

El chico asiente frenéticamente con la cabeza y tras calentar la voz vuelve a acomodarse frente a la cámara.

Observa cada pequeño detalle en el otro, le encanta la forma en que sus labios se mueven, la manera en que su voz se hace ligeramente más aguda y el sutil temblor en su quijada cada vez que dice su nombre.

Es alguien simple, nunca le han gustado las cosas complicadas, por eso no se preocupa mucho en la escuela, pero puede que les agarre un gustillo especial si eso significa mantener una complicidad con el futuro comentarista de fútbol. Y es que aunque prefiere las cosas sencillas disfruta de las complejidades del amor y los privilegios de ser un amigo.

**.**


End file.
